Cancer is the second leading cause of death in the United States, making research on the biology and treatment of cancer an important public health need. The Cancer Chemotherapy Training Program (CCTP) at Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC) allows physicians with a demonstrated interest in the care of cancer patients to develop the requisite skills in cancer research techniques that enable new discoveries in the laboratory and the translation of these discoveries into new and better treatments. The CCTP supports the training of a select group of promising individuals for investigative careers in the biology, prevention, and treatment of neopiastic diseases. Trainees are integrated into the vast research environment of MSKCC through the mentorship of 41 accomplished, independent investigators to develop expertise in laboratory, clinical, or translational research. Mentored research training is supplemented by 3 complementary research education programs: 1) a grant writing tutorial developed with the support of the NIH-K24 mechanism, 2) a clinical research methodology curriculum supported by an NIH K30 award, and 3) a required section on research ethics. The goal of the CCTP is to provide skills that enable trainees to become independent investigators. The CCTP chooses candidates who have completed clinical training in medical oncology from a highly select applicant pool, and provides the training environment and critical funding in the initial development of the trainee's research career. During the last grant period, 51 trainees were supported by the CCTP and 34 have graduated from the program. Accomplishments of trainees supported 2001-2006 include: a) 94% of trainees pursued investigative careers on graduation; b) 91% of graduates have presented their research at national or international meetings; c) 97% of graduates published a total of 70 abstracts; d) 59% secured competitive funding subsequent to CCTP support; e) 70% served as PI or Co-Pi on a total of 71 clinical protocols; and f) 100% of graduates authored a total of more than 230 publications. Investigators trained on the CCTP from 1996-2001 continue in successful careers: 86% of CCTP trainees continue to pursue research careers and these 43 trainees have contributed to more than 600 publications and have been PI or Co-Pi on 197 clinical protocols. This competitive renewal demonstrates MSKCC's ongoing commitment to the successful training of academic medical oncologists. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]